problemática situación
by minakofujiwara
Summary: shikamaru describe la problemática situación en la que se encuentra pesimo summary lo se u.u espero k les guste. los personajes son propiedad de kishimoto.


Problemática…

Palabra que describe perfectamente la situación en la que me encuentro…

Y es que estoy encima de nada mas ni nada menos que la embajadora de la arena, la hermana del kazekage , mi mejor amiga ( si, mas que Ino) , la chica mas problemática de todas ( mas que mi madre, Ino, Sakura y demas) y la kunoichi mas bella de todo el mundo ( y no exagero, o acaso miento?)… así es, Sabaku no Temari

Y como fue que termine en esta situación? bien ...es una larga historia… bueno, no tanto xD

Recuerdo que Temari recién acababa de llegar a konoha, y es que tenía asuntos pendientes que arreglar aquí.

Como siempre me asignaron de su guía y no es que me queje (para nada) solo se me hace extraño ya que se supone ella ya debería conocer bien la villa, pero bueno, todo pasa por algo… si, absolutamente todo

Y bueno la acompañe hasta la torre de hokage, la espere afuera y al salir la acompañe a su hotel, claro que no sin antes invitarla a desayunar, aun era temprano y dudo que ya haya comido.

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato, ella me contaba sobre como iban las cosas en suna , como se encontraban sus hermanos, kankuro se la pasaba entrenando ya que es encargado de las fuerzas de suna, y al parecer ah conseguido nuevas técnicas y mucho mejor que las otras al igual que gaara que también a pesar de ser kazekage siempre buscaba tiempo para entrenar y pasar tiempo con sus hermanos,me alegro que ahora sea muy unidos, y eso no es todo también tenia una novia… si novia! Ja! quien diría que gaara tenia una relación secreta con matsuri, pero como era de esperarse temari se dio cuenta enseguida y es que a ella no se le puede ocultar nada… bueno, casi nada, porque aunque ella conoce muchas cosas sobre mi, no sabe sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, y es que no puedo verla como una amiga, no, porque no la quiero, la amo!, pero claro ,soy Nara Shikamaru, el cobarde numero uno de toda konoha y por supuesto no puedo decirle lo que siento porque tengo orgullo …y miedo de lo que pueda pasar si se lo digo, no quiero perderla, la necesito a mi lado, y es que si ella no siente lo que yo, echaría perder mi amistad y no podría soportarlo, y bueno, yo le conté sobre la situación aquí en konoha… problemática como siempre, pero bueno, naruto logro una cita con sakura, y al parecer ya se han hecho novios, y a mi me consta que entre neji y tenten hay algo, aunque claro que ellos lo niegan pero los eh visto juntos… no precisamente entrenando, y muchas otras cosas que han pasado por aquí.

Después de ello nos dirigimos al hotel pero en el camino encontramos a los ya mencionados naruto y sakura que se acercaron a saludarnos y como siempre naruto volvió a insistir que teníamos una cita, claro que lo negamos ( aunque se podría decir que veníamos de una) y bueno después de un rato muy largo ( ya que naruto no dejaba de preguntarle a temari sobre gaara) tomamos de nuevo el camino hacia el hotel y justo cuando estábamos apunto de llegar apareció kiba y shino que al igual que naruto comenzaron con sus preguntas, pero sobre kankuro y otro rato mas, ya me había desesperado pero gracias a kami después de eso conseguimos llegar al hotel ( y gracias a que vi justo a tiempo a tenten y hinata y logre esconderme antes de que nos vieran, y es que cuando viene temari todo mundo quiere saludarla y empiezan con su lluvia de preguntas) pero bueno, llegando al hotel como buen caballero que soy acompañe a la dama hasta la puerta de su habitación y justo cuando iba a retirarme me resbale con vaya a saber que cosa y así fue como termine enzima de mi bella flor del desierto…

Y ahora sigo en esa posición, bastante comprometedora pero para ser sincero no quiero quitarme de enzima, tengo una vista esplendida del perfecto su rostro… me muero por besarla y probar de sus dulces labios, pero temo hacerlo, no quiero que ella se moleste conmigo, pero es que no creo aguantarlo mas, se ve tan bella, tan hermosa, tan perfecta… y quizá esta sea mi única oportunidad…quizá…debo de dejar de ser cobarde y decirle lo que siento… decirle que la amo, aunque tal vez ella no me corresponda, pero… todo en esta vida tiene riesgos y si no los tomas, no ganas nada… aquí voy!

-Te amo- bien se lo dije, y su expresión de sorpresa no se ah hecho esperar, tengo que besarla, es ahora o nunca!-

-Temari…- me acerco a ella, y por fin la beso, justo como me lo imaginaba, sus labios son deliciosos, más que eso, son perfectos, toda ella lo es, no puedo ni quiero dejar de hacerlo, es maravilloso pero el aire se me acaba y por más que me duela tengo que separarme… maldito aire, porque rayos tienes que ser esencial…

- Shikamaru…- me dice con su preciosa voz, ah cerrado sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan hermosos y con ese color tan especial y tengo la impresión de que va a golpearme, me preparo para recibir su golpe y resignarme a tener que verla desde lejos ya que dudo que después de esto ella quiera volver a hablarme, pero para mi sorpresa ella de nuevo los abre y me mira, pero con un brillo especial, será lo que pienso?, acaso seré correspondido?, se acerca peligrosamente pero antes de pegar de nuevo sus labios con los míos se acerca a mi oído y me susurra que también me ama y me besa, aun no puedo creerlo, me tardo en reaccionar de la impresión pero por fin le correspondo y la beso de forma mas apasionada, con seguridad, porque se que ella me ama como yo a ella, me considero la persona mas feliz del mundo!...

Temari, quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto ,esto tiene que ser oficial

Claro genio, mi genio- y me sonríe de aquella forma tan característica de ella, con esa sonrisa en la que demuestra su orgullo pero con un aire infantil, tan bella como siempre

-Mendokasai…-algo se me viene a la mente

-Que pasa?-

-Olvide a tur hermanos… esto será todo un problema

-Tranquilo, no pasa que te dejen unos 3 dias en el hospital-

-O_o?????????_

-jejeje, no es cierto, estoy segura que les agradas, lo entenderán-

-Eso espero, pero pase lo que pase, no pienso separarme de ti entendido?

-mmm… por supuesto

Y de nuevo nos hacemos "dos en uno" ( o///o)

Pero jamás nos deshicimos de esa comprometedora posición…

Así es, en la misma problemática situación…


End file.
